Watercrafts, such as sailboats, fishing boats and yachts, are widely used for practical and entertaining purposes. It is desirable that the watercraft is capable of housing ample supplies such as fuel, drinkable water, and foodstuff to sustain a trip. However, due to limitations on board a watercraft, the ability to carry more supplies is in most occasions insufficient. In particular, having an extra supply of fuel, such as diesel, may enable the navigator to extend a trip and prepare for unanticipated conditions such as bad weather or accidents, thus improving the level of safety and enjoyment. Moreover, also due to the limited space on a watercraft, it is desirable to have a storing device that does not occupy too much space and that is easy to implement and access.
The current invention addresses such concerns by providing a watercraft utility harness that may be attached to the cables, especially the horizontal guardrail cables on a watercraft. Moreover, the utility harness introduced here may have broad usage aside from carrying supplies on a watercraft. With multiple advantageous designs in its attachment assembly and the materials used, the utility harness may be used in other environments as long as appropriate anchoring positions may be provided. In addition, the current invention provides the benefit of lightweight, portability, easy attachment, durability, and being inexpensive.
Some devices and systems have been developed for additional storage on a watercraft. These designs, however, show shortcomings in one aspect or another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,455 discloses a utility saddlebag which has a top, sides, and ends and, of woven fabric attached together by seams of thread configured to cover the engine compartment enclosure of a jet-propelled watercraft. The saddlebag is held in place by the use of an elastic member sewn into a bead on the skirt or periphery of the device allowing it to be stretched over and held in place by tucking the ends under the edges of the housing. A number of pockets on the sides and on rear provide storage compartments, and strap assures closure on the sides. The invention provides storage for a watercraft, without any modification or alteration.
This design, however, requires the attachment of the saddlebag to the engine of the watercraft, making the usage of the saddlebag rather limited. Other various implements are also known in the art, but fail to address all of the problems solved by the invention described herein. The preferred embodiment of this invention is illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.